The present invention relates to a solar tracking control system for controlling the position of a solar panel so that the solar panel is generally situated substantially perpendicular to the sun. The present invention also relates to a solar panel mounting assembly for rigidly mounting a solar panel to a motor shaft whereby, by controlling the motor shaft rotation, the solar panel connected to the mounting assembly is pivoted with the motor shaft and situated substantially perpendicular to the sun.
In recent times, due to energy shortages, it has become increasingly common to seek alternative energy sources. One such energy source is the sun. Solar panels, or collectors, have become commercially available for the purpose of drawing energy from the sun and using that energy to heat water, air, or other mediums. Other types of solar panels include photovoltaic devices which directly create electrical energy from the sun's rays. Naturally, the collected energy is thereafter often stored in some sort of energy bank and used for heating homes, water supplies, and powering various electrical devices, etc.
It is known that solar panels are most efficient in collecting the sun's energy when they are situated substantially perpendicular to the sun. Further, it is known that the overall efficiency of the solar panels can be increased by pivoting the panels throughout the day so that they are generally continually situated substantially perpendicular to the sun. In this fashion, efficiency is increased and the number of solar panels for any particular purposes is decreased thereby also decreasing the overall cost of the system.
Various mechanisms and methods have been developed for controlling the pivoting of solar panels so as to generally continually situate the solar panels perpendicular to the sun. The prior art solar tracking systems mostly depend on an optical system which will degrade with time due to the sun's rays, and they require adjustment periodically. They tend to be inefficient and prone to break down because very often, common motor clocks, mechanical parts and contacts are utilized for positioning the solar panels. Further, other systems are set up to continuously run or operate and, therefore, consume energy needlessly and are also more likely to break down over a period of time.
Problems also exist in the pivotal mounting of solar panels so that they may effectively withstand forces created by wind, snow, storms, etc. The prior art solar panel mounting assemblies tend to also be bulky and substantially expensive thereby generally preventing the use thereof by common households.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention to provide a solar tracking control system wherein the solar position is tracked in an efficient minimum energy consuming manner under any cloud condition. Further, it is the object of this invention to track the solar position in a time dependent fashion only in a westerly direction during the day so as to eliminate backtracking which has often occurred with systems utilizing photosensors. Further yet, it is the object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and yet accurate solar tracking control system minimizing mechanical parts so as to decrease the probability of breakdown.
It is also the object of this invention to provide a solar panel mounting assembly whereby a solar panel can be pivotally mounted to a support and be rigid and structurally sound so as to be capable of withstanding forces to which the solar panel is subjected and caused through wind, snow, storms, etc. Further, it is the object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly which is not only structurally sound but is also substantially inexpensive to manufacture, both in terms of material and time needed to assemble.